


A London Leap of Faith

by LadyLamplight



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creedmas 2018 gift, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLamplight/pseuds/LadyLamplight
Summary: A quick one-shot set in the world of AC Syndicate. Written for Assassin's Creedmas 2018 Secret Santa for FreyaSlays.





	A London Leap of Faith

** A London Leap of Faith **

_Written for FreyaSlays by LadyLamplight_

Dinner was delicious. Dessert came soon after, and the two of us enjoyed it together. Once finished, Jacob paid the barman and took my hand. One of his Rooks greeted him at the bar doors as we were leaving, and I saw him wink at Jacob.

“My apologies. He is just being silly,” Jacob reassured me after he noticed I had seen the Rook wink an eye.

“Quite alright, Mr. Frye.”

“Jacob. You are to call me Jacob,” he corrected. We stopped at the end of the street just past the pub. He gently let go of my hand and let it fall to my side.

“Very well. Since we will be on a first name basis, you are to refer to me as Freya, instead of Miss Slays,” I ordered.

“Very well, Freya.”

“Thank you, Jacob.”

Both of us gazed at each other for a moment, and then Jacob suddenly asked, “Have you seen the clock tower?”

I shook my head. I explained that I had seen numerous paintings of the clock tower in London and Evie always described it in some of her letters when we were younger as friends. I never had the opportunity to see it in person.

“Come with me. I’m going to show you something you will never forget.” Jacob carefully grabbed my arm and led me down the street, towards the Parliament buildings in the heart of Westminster.

We arrived out of breath, yet smiling, and I took in the view of the surrounding area. It was beautiful with great intricate architecture, based in the center of a vast well-kept courtyard surrounded by high wrought iron gates. In front of us was the clock tower, which reached far up into the sky, past the clouds.

“Goodness! This is beautiful!” I exclaimed in excitement, looking up. I had never seen a sight like this before. With the moon shining down on the courtyard and the lamps lighting the front parts of the buildings, everything seemed surreal.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Jacob adjusted his gauntlet and then asked me, “Do you have the rope dart modification in yours?”

I looked down at my bracer and shook my head. “I’m not familiar with that modification.”

“Very well then. May I?” Jacob asked for permission as he slowly slid his arm behind my lower back.

“You may. What is this all about?” I questioned inquisitively.

“You’ll see. Just hold on to me.” Jacob wrapped his right arm tightly around my waist and brought me right up against his muscular body.

I was confused but delighted at the same time. I cautiously put my left arm around his torso, holding him tightly, and slid my right arm up the left side of his broad chest until I could take hold of his coat collar.

“What are we— “I did not get the chance to finish my sentence as a scream escaped my lips the moment Jacob shot the rope dart into the air and we began to ascend the side of the clock tower.

“Oh, my goodness!” I shrieked, gripping Jacob’s collar and tucking my face into his left shoulder, afraid for my life as we sped up the building.

Jacob laughed and embraced me in a tighter hold. He was enjoying this rare moment. Never had Jacob traversed a building with the rope dart _and_ had another person, especially a woman, with him. This would be the first of many trips he would make from now on when showing Freya around the city, and deep inside he secretly hoped that Freya would never have her blade modified to include the rope dart.

We finally arrived at the top of the clock tower, high above the Westminster District of London. I could feel my feet touch solid landing below, but I still held onto Jacob for dear life and kept my eyes closed.

“Freya. It’s alright. Open your eyes and look.” Jacob released me carefully and took my hand, leading me to the edge of the clock tower balcony where we had landed and persuaded me to open my eyes.

I breathed a deep sigh and, trusting him, slowly parted my eyes to observe what was before me.

As scared as I was, the view was breathtaking. Jacob had brought me to the top of the clock tower, and we were standing on the balcony looking out at the vast city of London at night. The black and blue late-night sky dotted with sparkling stars overhanging the town. The lights of all the buildings and streetlamps brought London to life. People could be heard talking and singing. The buildings looked majestic against the night sky.

“Jacob…. this is incredible,” I gasped in awe, gripping the balcony fence. I was dreadful of heights, but I did not want him to know.

“I’m glad you like it,” he whispered in my ear, leaning in close from behind me, almost resting his chin on my shoulder. He kept his hands behind his back so as not to make me uncomfortable.

I felt myself melt inside. This was likely the best night I had had in all my life. I was delighted at this moment, right here with Jacob, looking out over the city.

We indulged in the view for moments longer until the clock tower tolled midnight. The heavy toll of the bell startled me, and I turned and quickly grabbed Jacob’s shoulders in response.

I was so nervous! My fear of heights combined with the toll of the clock tower did not make things any easier. I was new to being at this height, but I knew I had to get used to it if I were to become an Assassin.

I had known Evie since we were kids. We were the best of friends, together in Crawley, and it had been so long since I had seen her. Recently I had communicated with her, and she had told me she would be departing to India with her husband, Henry, and her twin brother, Jacob would be taking over the Brotherhood in London, England. I had known Jacob a little too when we were kids, but it had been a long time, and our friendship wasn’t as close as mine and Evie’s. I guess I had known Jacob more as an acquaintance, before my family and I moved to America when I was a teenager.

I had decided to join the Brotherhood after returning to my home country of England in my early twenties. I studied here in London and then finally chose to find my best friend from my childhood and reconnect with her. Once I learned she was part of the Assassin Brotherhood here in Britain, I decided to join, and everything just fell into place. I was now Jacob’s responsibility. He had to train me in how to be a proper Assassin before officially inducting me into the circle. Tonight, was a lesson in the leap of faith, but it seemed to have gone on a slight tangent and perhaps turned into something more.

“Do you know something, lass?” Jacob whispered.

I was brought back from my reminiscing and did not say a word. I just gazed at his handsome face. He had the most striking hazel eyes, lustrous chocolate brown hair, and a finely chiselled jaw. His skin was fair but riddled with facial hair on either side, and he had thick eyebrows. His nose straight and his lips thin, forming a smug grin on his face. Jacob had two scars, one his right eyebrow and the other on his left cheek, which made him even more beautiful. His neck was toned, and I could see a hint of the middle of his collarbone where his shirt unbuttoned.

“What is it, Jacob?” I finally managed to get a word out.

“You are more stunning than this view,” he said softly in his husky voice.

I felt my cheeks flush. Even though I had not known him long or much, I was sure that I was slowly falling in love with Jacob Frye. My heart pounded inside my chest, and I felt my knees become weak.

Jacob pulled me close to him, his right arm around my waist in a gentle grip. I kept my hands fastened on his shoulders. As Jacob pulled me even closer, I could feel his stiff body press against my delicate bosom.

“I want to try something, love if you’ll let me,” he cooed in his deep voice. Jacob could feel himself tightening in his pants, and his heart fluttered in his chest. He gazed at Freya and drank in her beauty.

“What would you like to try?” I whispered, clutching his collar.

“This.” Jacob gently tilted my face up with his left hand and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle, but lasting, kiss.

My knees nearly gave way, and I held onto Jacob to prevent myself from collapsing. I felt a rush through my body, like electricity, and my knickers slowly getting moist. I desperately wanted to take Jacob’s face in my hands and pull him closer until we moulded to each other, but I chose not to, in fear of what he would think of it. It wouldn’t be proper for an English lady to do so.

We finished our moment of passion and Jacob released me from his hold. He smirked and said, “I think you enjoyed that love.”

I blushed. I was thrilled, and my nervousness had melted away. My fears had relaxed. I think I was ready for taking that leap of faith, especially with him.

“Time for your lesson.”

“I don’t know if I can do this, Jacob.”

“Sure, you can. I could feel you were tense before, but now I am certain you are much more…relaxed…”

I blushed again, embarrassed that my cheeks were consistently turning rosy anytime he spoke.

He gave me a wink and then jumped off the balcony in a leap of faith. I was taken aback at first, but I managed to gather myself and leaned over the balcony to make sure Jacob had landed safely and was out of the flower cart below.

I took a deep breath and clambered onto the edge of the balcony’s fence. I spread my arms out wide to my sides and stood tall, as I had studied before, looking up at the night sky to keep my deep fear of heights controlled. I steadied myself and breathed deeply. Once I confirmed all was safe and my posture correct, I smiled brightly, took in one last view from atop the clock tower balcony and followed suit with Jacob, leaping off and diving into the cart below.

I had made it! It had felt exhilarating! A true rush!

Jacob seemed impressed with my skills and the fact that I had shown no fear when taking the assassin leap of faith. Little did he know. I had been so nervous!

According to him I had performed the act smoothly and landed softly enough in the flower cart. I jumped out of it next to him and brushed myself off, my hair riddled with small petals, and it made Jacob smile.

“I should go. It’s getting late, and I have to be up early tomorrow if you want to teach me the tactics of the Assassins,” I stated, smiling at him. I ran my fingers through my hair, removing the flowers, and then braided my thick strands into a loose plait at the lower right side of my head, tucking the flyaway strands behind my ear.

“Of course. I shall take you home.” Jacob offered his arm to me, and I took hold of it. The two of us walked out through the wrought iron gates and onto the street, looking for a horse and carriage.

I motioned to my left seeing one of Jacob’s Rooks, dressed in the emerald green shirt with a lemon-yellow belt around his waist, pull up and stop at the end of the street we were currently on.

“Come.” Jacob led me to the carriage and motioned for his Rook to open the door so he could help me inside. He got me in and made sure I was comfortable. As he was about to close the carriage door shut, I placed my right hand against it preventing him from doing so and pleaded, “Will you not ride with me this time?”

Jacob sighed and then gave me a sly grin. He nodded and instructed his Rook to drive to my apartment in Whitechapel. Jacob stepped inside the carriage and seated himself across from me, closing the carriage door behind him.

The tightening in his pants was getting worse, and he was worried that Freya would notice the bulge at his crotch, so he pulled his coat tails overtop his lap and leaned forward.

“I hope you don’t mind what I did up there,” he said in a calm voice. Jacob was worried I might have felt offence at his sudden disregard of personal space.

“Not at all. As you stated, I did enjoy it.” I turned my face away from Jacob and looked out the carriage window at all that was passing by. I smiled slightly and played with my hair.

He breathed a sigh of relief and watched the woman before him. He took in her glowing skin and her delicate neck. Her lips pursed in a smile showing pure joy and her captivating eyes stared out at the city as they rode. He could see her eyes lit with happiness, as were her thin brows, and her beautiful hair in a loose braid on her right side. She tangled her fingers in it now and then.

We rode in silence the rest of the way, neither of us saying anything to each other, but instead just staring into one another’s eyes and just knowing we had a connection.

Jacob and I arrived at my residence near one in the morning. We stepped out of the carriage, Jacob helping me, and thanked the Rook. He waited for Jacob outside while he took me into the apartment building.

“I had the most breath-taking time. Thank you, Mr. – “Jacob placed a finger over my lips.

“Remember, it’s Jacob. Goodnight love.” He bowed and left the premises. I could hear him clamber up onto the driver’s seat of the carriage and take the reigns. Without glancing outside, I heard hooves clicking recede away into the distance.

 

\------Fin------

(Please scroll down for a personal message from the author!)

 

 

 

 

Merry Creedmas, FreyaSlays!

I hope you enjoyed my writing. I chose to do the topic of an Assassin teaching the reader the leap of faith despite their fear of heights. I put my little twist in it, and I hope I did it justice for you. I usually write from the perspective of all characters (omniscient view), but I wanted to try and write in first person (the reader, you) and from Jacob’s perspective now and then to show how each character felt in this one-shot. This gave me a nice challenge, and I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to comment and provide constructive feedback if you wish! I’d be happy to hear from you 😊

If you like my work, please do share it with others and spread the word!

 

Thank you so much!

Best wishes,

LadyLamplight

 

Twitter: @LadyLamplight87

Facebook: @LadyLamplight

Instagram: @LadyLamplight87

 

_DISCLAIMER: Jacob and Evie Frye, Henry and The Rooks are characters from Ubisoft’s game Assassin’s Creed Syndicate. All characters and related materials/environments of Assassin’s Creed belong to Ubisoft. I do not own any of it. I write stories/fan-fics for practice and because the games inspire me to do so. Original story idea and any original characters are my own and copyright of me._

 

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY, REPOST, OR REDISTRIBUTE AS YOUR WORK OR WITHOUT PROPER CREDIT TO ME. THANK YOU.**


End file.
